German History
Germania The tribes of Germania can be traced back to the time of the Roman Empire. Julius Caesar pushed the boundaries of the Roman Empire east to the Rhine River, the Romans were never successful in subduing the region east of the Rhine and north of the Danube River. The Asgardian;Odin sent Thor to live on Earth in the mortal guises of the Germanic heroes Siegmund and his son, Siegfried. In these two roles, Thor played a major role in Odin's efforts to regain the dangerously powerful Ring of the Nibelung. The warrior Hunding killed Siegmund, but Thor was reborn as Siegfried, the son of Siegmund and his lover Sieglinda. Siegfried took possession of the Ring after killing the giant Fafnir, who guarded it in the guise of a dragon. Siegfried then fell in love with the Valkyrie Brunnhilde, but was murdered by Hagen, the son of Alberich, the Dwarf who had created the Ring and placed a curse upon it. Odin, however, resurrected Siegfried as Thor, who again had his full godly powers. 8th Century In 800 A.D., Emperor Charlemagne, Frankish ruler of France and Germany, crowned Roman emperor by Pope Leo III. Frankish Empire 9th Century In 843 A.D., at his death, the Frankish Empire was split between three of his grandsons in 843 AD: Middle Francia (who encompass most of what would become Belgium) was ruled by Lothair. West Francia (who formed the foundation of France, and included the northwest of modern Belgium) was ruled by Charles the Bald. East Francia The east of the Empire became East Francia ruled by Louis the German. Holy Roman Empire 10th Century In 962 A.D., King Otto I crowned Roman emperor of Holy Roman Empire by Pope John XII in return for his assistance against Berengar of Ivrea who had occupied the northern papal states. 13th Century In 1250 A.D., Death of Emperor Frederick II Hohenstaufen marks virtual end of central authority and acceleration of empire's collapse into independent princely territories. 14th Century In 14th century the Black Plague annihilated half of Europe. 15th Century In 1438 A.D., Albert of Habsburg assumed the throne of the Holy Roman Empire, and his line would rule the empire until its dissolution in 1806. In 1455 A.D. the Gutenberg Bible, one of the first books was first printed by Johann Gutenberg. Zemo Barony In 1480 A.D., Harbin Zemo, the Granary charge man and ministerialis of Zeulniz, stood alone and slaughtered an invading horde of Slav raiders with an armor he borrowed from others. Impressed with his courage, Frederick III the emperor of the Holy Roman Empire chose to elevate this town administrator who was little more than a peasant himself to the status of Baron of Zeulniz and the outer lying areas. Harbin was hailed as a hero by the townsfolk. Harbin vowed that whenever good men and women were threatened he and his kin would be there to serve the cause of justice. However, as the years passed Harbin was corrupted by the power he now had over the townspeople and the responsibilities that came with it. He became cruel to the serfs who worked his land and would kill those who did not show him the reverence he felt he deserved as their hero. 16th Century Hademar Zemo was the second Baron in the Zemo Barony. Hademar was greedy and eagerly awaited his father's, Harbin's, death so he could become the next Baron. Soon after Harbin's death, Hademar's twelve-year old son Heller Zemo started a coup and had Hademar slain by his guards at his inauguration. In 1517 A.D. Martin Luther proclaims Ninety-Five Theses against traditional church practices; start of Protestant split from Catholic Church. Herbert Zemo, son of Heller, was the fourth Baron Zemo. Herbert expanded Zemo Keep's control of trade and commerce with his armies. He nearly incited a holy war with the papacy. In 1556 A.D., he fought alongside Helmut Zemo, his time-displaced distant descendant. Herbert was eventually assassinated by his own generals, who feared the reprisals of all the enemies who had united against him. Because his two eldest sons died young, he was succeeded by his youngest so Helmuth. 17th Century In 1618-1648 Thirty-Years' War: failure of Habsburg emperors' attempt to restore Catholic dominance and imperial authority against opposition of Protestant princes; 1648 Treaty of Westphalia confirms near total independence of territorial states. Helmuth became Baron Zemo, he was a serious student of science, probing with his medical knowledge the limits of human endurance. He was also a sadist, rapist, multiple murderer and a ruthless ruler who destroyed everyone who disagreed with him or opposed him. He was assassinated in 1640 A.D., with a dagger by the time-displaced Helmut Zemo, his distant descendant. ]] During the autumn of the year of 1660 a radioactive meteorite fell next to Hamburg, Germany affected Hans Knoblack, who had three children in America, themselves "affected": Hackett Zemo became the 6th baron after his father's death. His time traveling descendant appeared before him Helmut Zemo in a time jump. Hackett tried to have Helmut killed. 18th Century Hartwig became the 7th Baron Zemo during the 7 Years War and was killed during the conflict. Hartwig pledged his army to the service of the Imperial Diet. More of his men were killed in the war than any other noblemen's armies in Germany. In 1753 A.D., Cologne; Dracula was captured by a group of villagers securing him Do a cross while a priest named Father Eisner drove a stake through his heart. Eisner's adopted daughter Marie Eisner later resurrected the vampire in the hopes that he would bestow his gift of immortality upon the elder priest. Instead, Dracula slew the priest and promised that one day he would claim Marie as well. Hilliard the 8th Baron Zemo fell in love with a Jewish girl named Elsbeth Kleinenshvitz. Elsbeth's family had been merchants who served the Barony since its inception. When Hilliard's father, Hartwig, died the Barony passed to him. Hilliard's advisors feared the Kleinenshvitz family was growing too wealthy and too powerful and were a threat to the Barony. Hilliard urged Elsbeth to flee the country, but she refused. Hilliard's men slaughtered the Kleinenshvitz family save for a pregnant Elsbeth who was saved by a time traveling Helmut Zemo. Hilliard never knew that Elsbeth survived and had his child. Their unnamed child was the ancestor of a woman named Miss Klein who was killed by Wendell Volker in the present. Hilliard later married an Austrian girl named Gretchen and fathered Hoffman. 19th Century Hoffman became the 9th Baron Zemo. He was a collector of art and music and did not care to involve himself in the issues of his time. Napoleonic Wars In 1806 A.D., Napoelon's armies impose French rule over much of Germany.Francis II declares abolition of Holy Roman Empire and adopts title of emperor of Austria. In 1813 A.D., Defeat of Napoleon at Battle of Leipzig. German Confederation (1815–1866) In 1862, Otto von Bismarck became minister-president of Prussia and set about unifying Germany. He defeated Denmark in 1864, Austria in 1866, and formed the North German Confederation. Lyza Strang convinced Dracula to kill her husband Archibald Strang, who was vying for the position of Germany's President Minister. However, after he completed his task, she betrayed him so that Otto von Bismarck could claim the position itself and she could gain power and status through their secret affair. Dracula got revenge on her after Otto exiled her from Germany, turning her into a vampire. By Dracula's account she was killed later that year by Abraham van Helsing. Second Reich (German Empire) (1871–1918) He then waged a final war against France in 1870-1871, which allowed him to pronounce Prussia's king Wilhelm I as Emperor of the Second German Reich on January 18, 1871. Hobart became the 10th Baron Zemo. He was killed during a civilian uprising in 1879 A.D. After attempts were made on the life of William I, the previous year, there was legislation passed that outlawed the social democratic party which led to the uprising. Hobart's great-grandson from the future, Helmut Zemo, had tried to save his life, but went back in time before being able to do so. After Hobart's death the Barony fell to his son Baron Herman Zemo. In 1888 A.D., after Whilhelm I's passing, his son Wilhelm II quickly dismissed Bismarck. Start of William II. 's reign; start of trend towards colonial expansion and build-up of navy to compete with the British Empire. 20th Century World War I (1914-1918) In 1914, "The Great War" began when Archduke Franz Ferdinand , heir to the thrones of the Austrian-Hungarian Empire, was killed by an assassin from Serbia. Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. Due to various treaties Germany allied with Austria-Hungary while Russia aided Serbia; in turn, France was pledged to defend Russia. The Britain attempted to remain outside the conflict, but when Germany invaded Belgium to flank France's border defenses, the Britain joined the war to honor arrangements with Belgium. Herman the 11th Baron in the Baron Zemo encountered the original Union Jack and waged chemical warfare on British troops using mustard gas. Herman's time traveling grandson, Helmut, became annoyed with Herman's boasting at the slaughter of their enemies while his own men were starving and Castle Zemo was reduced to rubble. In 1916, Wolfgang von Strucker encountered the Momentary Princess in which was fated to appear and disappear at regular intervals of time. When he touched it, and saw his future as he became the leader of the Hydra. In 1918, Germany was defeated, signs armistice. Emperor William II abdicates and goes into exile. Weimar Republic (1918–1933) In 1919, Treaty of Versailles: Germany loses colonies and land to neighbors. On November 1923, Johann Schmidt escaped from the Munich Home for Wayward Boys. In March, 1927, at Lichterfelde-Ost Train Station a fight broke out between Nazi Sturmabteilung members and Red Front fighters, who were returning from separated rallies. On February 23, 1933, a Red Front rally at Berlin Sportplatz was disbanded by the police. On February 27, 1933, the Reichstag was set on fire by Dutch leftist Marinus van der Lubbe. Third Reich (Nazi Germany) (1933–1945) By the 1930's the National Socialist German Workers Party and their leader Adolf Hitler rose to power. The party was one driven by anti-semitic ideals and racial purity, and committed some of the most horrific atrocities in human history. During this time Matthew Grabshied worked as a rocket scientist for the German government. When the Nazis rose to power, Grabshied refused to support them and his Marna outed as being Jewish and was killed. He was however forced to continue his work. However he made contact with the Uranians via a powerful transmitter. They instructed him on how to build a spaceship that would take him and his son Robert to Uranus. They trained his son to become Marvel Boy an ambassador to Earth. . In the 1930's Max Eisenhardt, lived with his family and attended school in Nuremberg. During that time Max first met his future wife Magda who was a cleaner at his school. After Reichskristallnacht Max and his family fled from the rising terror of the Nazis to Warsaw, Poland. During the "1936 Summer Olympics", Dominic Fortune was hired to bodyguard and babysit a trio of washed-up, drunken depraved Hollywood actors. While in Berlin, all three men had bearer's bonds worth millions of dollars put into their suitcases by Malcolm Upshaw in order to smuggle them back into the United States as part of his plot to overthrow the government. When confronted by Fortune, the men stated that they had no idea that the bonds had been placed there. Believing them, Fortune took them back to the US. Actress; Ruth LaRue participated in the games as swimmer. Dr. Abraham Erskine was a brilliant scientist who was an expert on human physiology. He was horrified when he witnessed Hitler and Baron Zemo test a "death ray" on a human subject, he contacted the US to defect. They retrieved him and with his help formed Project Rebirth. Sometime prior to the outbreak of World War II Germany was visited by Bill Waring who came learn marksmanship as part of his training that saw him become the costumed hero known as the Challenger. World War II (1939-1945) For a complete history see 'Nazi Germany's activities during World War II''' Germany invaded Poland in 1939 it sparked World War II. The conflict lasted from 1939 to 1945, which was fought between the Allied powers of the United States,United Kingdom, and Soviet Union against the Axis powers of Germany, Italy, and Japan, with their respective allies. Germany surrendered in 1945. Cold War (1945–1990) West Germany - East Germany Following the end of World War II, the Allied Forces organized the Postdam Conference which saw the division of Germany into zones occupied by the various Allied countries. The conference was targeted by escaped Nazi General Brinkhaus who used the meeting to try and assassinate President Truman, Prime Minister Winston Churchill and Russian leader Joseph Stalin. This attempt was thwarted by the combined efforts of the Sub-Mariner, Captain America and the Red Guardian. The United States and the Soviet Union scrambled to gain control of Nazi scientists, engineers and technicians. The US created Operation Paperclip and pardoned many Nazi and took them by to the US. One of the program created was ICON. In the 1950's with the outbreak of the Cold War, acts of espionage were rife in Germany between the United States and Soviet Occupied Zones of the country. In 1955, Secret Service Agent Rick Davis went on a mission to Germany where he eliminated the Russian assassin known as the Hatchet Man, while in the same year American soldiers Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak found themselves stationed in the American Occupied Zone as Military Police Officers following their tour of duty in the Korean War where they prevented acts of espionage in the American Zone. The Berlin Wall constructed by East Germany, starting on 13 August 1961, the Wall cut off West Berlin from virtually all of surrounding East Germany and East Berlin. Logan and Victor Creed were operating in West Berlin and Creed killed the woman they were instructed to extract. When confronted, Victor played coy and that resulted in another brawl. In the midst of it, Victor revealed the reason for the kill was that it was Logan's birthday. Jude a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was sent on a mission to deliver a package disguised as a harmonica to the undercover agent and singer Amanda Armstrong at Indra Club in West Germany. She was was attacked by an assassin, but Jude saved her and after that the two began a relationship. The Berlin Wall fell when government officials opened it in November 1989 reuniting East and West Germany. Federal Republic of Germany (1990-) In Bavaria, over twenty years ago Baron Christian Wagner was married to Raven Darkholme who became Baroness Wagner. She became pregnant but the Baron was infertile, so she killed him to hide the secret. When the baby Kurt Wagner was born, his demonic appearance shocked the local village people. In addition, Mystique changed to her original blue form during the birth process, and was expelled from the castle. She left the baby with Herr Getmann's Traveling Menagerie small circus that traveled across Europe. He was then raised by the Margali Szardos becoming the star atraction. Modern Age During a performance the audience discovered that he was a mutant and attacked him. However Professor Charles Xavier arrived and took control of the angry mob's minds, programming them all to remember Kurt dying in the fire. He recruited the young mutant to one day join his X-Men. The Red Skull left a Sleeper in the square at the center of the town of Molnitz, where it was reawakened in the 1960s by Schlag. After the war, Flash Thompson was hospitalised in Landstuhl here and was visited by General Fazekas, to interview him in connection with a recommendation he received the medal of honor. . In Berlin, while still in utero, the ''Sixth Light's mutant powers manifested, leaving the entire hospital full of apparently unconscious people. The the Lights arrived to investigate.They were able to subdue him and he was born normally. When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, striking Germany and transforming Humans of Inhuman descent including Iron Cross. References Category:History Category:Germany